


Professional Perversion

by PhantoMichaelis



Series: Elite Agents Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Humour, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Modern AU, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Undercover Mission, Voyeurism, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: His irritation never was about pretending to be an underage twink, nor was it being asked to wear leather booty shorts and the shortest crop top known to mankind.No, it has everything to do with working with the biggest, most persistent pervert he knows...





	Professional Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you lot enjoy this new one-shot and I'd appreciate it greatly if you are to leave me some kudos and reviews. ^-^ ❤

Normally, people who are given tasks which could change their lives for the better are enveloped by positivity, determination, and an insurmountable joy to the core... 

That wasn't the case for a certain Ciel Phantomhive...

Contrary to what everyone around him thinks, he wasn't upset about posing as a child. Not because of the fact that when an agent who could pass off as a 15-year-old child was needed, figuratively every eyes in the room zeroed in on him. No, it wasn't that... Well, it wasn't _mostly_ the reason, at the least...

"Cheer up, little chap. Do you want me to buy you an ice cream before we proceed?" Without even glancing up he could tell that the bastard was snickering. He could practically _hear it_ from his voice alone.

If possible, Ciel's frown deepened even more like you wouldn't believe. "Sod off, Michaelis. Why am so unfortunate to be partnered up with you again?" He snarled but the infuriating bloke only chuckled to his distress.

"That's because they wanted to ensure that the job would be done. What greater way to assure success than sending me in to babysit?" The words were said with a mocking grin.

As much as Ciel wanted to snort and contradict that statement with all of his might, he knew that it probably was true. Sebastian Michaelis, no matter how irritating it was to admit, really was one of their organization's greatest assets. The man had a reputation of accomplishing even the most complicated missions, at the shortest duration possible.

Seeing as this particular task involves a well known and widely spread syndicate, Ciel doubted that a rookie like him would've been allowed to handle it all by himself.

Rolling his eyes from the statement, at last he replied. "Fine. But don't go stealing the show with whatever black magic you possess. This is  supposed to be my shot in order to be part of the Elites..."

He pertains to the Elite Squad which Sebastian leads, the portion of the organization who get to experience all the thrill and action as opposed to Ciel's boring old office life.

"You know..." the raven-haired man started. "I could get you in the Elites with a snap of my fingers..." Those crimson eyes narrowed suggestively, his voice dropping into a sensual purr. "...You just have to give me what I want, Ciel."

Again, it would be lying to say that the man wasn't attractive. The mere sound of his name from the bloke's lips was nothing but a decadent poison. Sebastian could definitely coax anyone to bed in under ten words... Well, so far except for Ciel.

"No, thank you. Who knows what I might catch from you. And besides, I'd rather wait a decade more than be part of the squad just because I fucked their male-harlot of a leader." With that he was rewarded with an exaggerated gasp.

"You wound me so much, Phantomhive. Aren't you aware that I haven't had my dick wet ever since I started pursuing you?" 

It had been going on for half a year now. Ever since Ciel became a part of the organization, he immediately and unfortunately caught the eye of possibly the most dangerous and most persistantly irritating man he have ever met.

Sebastian relentlessly tried all kinds of move in order to get into the younger male's pants. Saying sorts of stuff like how he wanted to take Ciel out on a date, and that he usually never do such a thing.

Pfft. Hilarious, Ciel thought.

He no longer had a chance to reply when Sebastian halted the car behind a massive tree, overlooking a shady warehouse that Ciel recognized from the file that was given to them days prior.

"Alright. We are going in there, go about the planned skit enough to gather evidences. But if absolutely necessary, don't hesitate to shoot. If we are to be caught amidst a tight spot, call for back up as I cover your back." The previous jester was gone, replaced by the Sebastian both feared and admired amongst their territory.

The lad handed him a small hand gun after checking the clip to make sure it was loaded. "Do you know how to use one?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, he trained all his life for this moment. "Of course I know how to use a gun." Was his confident reply.

"Good. Then conceal it somewhere unnoticeable, get dressed and meet me outside." Sebastian instructed, exiting the car in order for Ciel to change into the designated attire for his role.

Once done, he met Sebastian and gave his companion a nod. The older male took the lead and before long they reached the entrance of the warehouse where four armed men were pointing guns at them.

"Name and agenda?" Said the blonde gruff.

"Black and Smile, we're here for my little one's audition. Isn't that right, love?" Sebastian looked down to where Ciel was tucked at his side.

"Yes, daddy. I've been told that I'll be seeing my new master today. " The smaller male's act surprisingly seemed convincing, Ciel appeared meek and bashful and even managed to conjure up a lovely blush at the high of his cheeks.

"Sweet little thing, isn't he?" Sebastian gave the blond a toothy grin. A few moments later, they got permission to enter and was ushered towards the back room of the massive warehouse. Immediately, the duo confirmed that the information they have gathered about this group was true.

Judging by the rooms full of young teens and even pre-teens, this nasty syndicate really was the largest producer of child pornography and source of human trafficking in the country.

Ciel gulped from the heartbreaking sight that they walked past by. The captives clearly were forced in there against their will either by violence, drugs, or brainwashing.

They were beckoned inside a massive office-like room. Ciel would have considered it an office if not for the presence of a king-sized bed, an indoor Jacuzzi, and a mini bar. Behind the lavish wooden desk was an old, stout lad, clad in a clearly expensive suit. He was beaming at them but his eyes instantly were on Ciel, the moment the pair entered.

The younger agent fought off a whole body shudder as he let those eyes wander against his scantily clad form, unconsciously, he pressed against Sebastian's side even more.

"Welcome, guests." The man announced, standing and walking around his desk to greet them properly. "I assume you're Black?" He looked up to meet Sebastian's guarded face, calling the man by the pseudonym he had given.

"Yes. And this little dove right here, is Smile." Sebastian introduced Ciel, pushing him a bit forward but his arm remained protectively around his shoulders, which Ciel secretly was grateful for.

"Hello, sir. My daddy calls me Smile." Ciel mumbled using his adorable voice, giving the man a curt bow before running back to his 'daddy's' side.

He heard the man chuckle as though gravely fond of his little act. Sebastian joined him with a small joyous sound of his own before wrapping an arm around Ciel's waist.

"He's adorably shy but trust me, he's unbelievably vocal in bed." Ciel felt Sebastian lean closer to his ear. "Isn't that right, baby?" The bastard whispered, loud enough for the man to hear.

Ciel felt a genuine heat crossing his face, he wasn't sure if Sebastian was still acting or the bloody cad already was teasing him. Knowing Sebastian, it had to be the latter.

"Only whenever my daddy wants me to be." He replied, sweetly smiling up at Sebastian but his eyes sneaked in a warning glare.

"Brilliant!" The fat man hollered. "Perfect level of meekness, obedience, and loveliness." He added. 

Moving closer to the couple, he continued talking. "Oh, how rude of me. You can call me Baron Kelvin." He shook Sebastian's hand, which the lad secretly wiped behind his trousers.

"Nice meeting you, Baron Kelvin." Said Ciel's companion. "Shall we start the evaluation? I brought the boy and as you can see he's exactly like the pictures I sent your men, if not, even better."

Kelvin shifted with his hands on his knees, moving his face closer to Ciel's. "Oh, I agree with that last bit." He purred. Almost making Ciel gag. "But unfortunately, we have protocols to adhere to when choosing a new talent."

Sebastian gulped but nodded nonetheless. They needed more evidence before they could call for back up, lest it'll be all for nothing, all those months of work trying to penetrate the syndicate’s inner circle would be put to waste.

"A quick question before we start. What will happen to my little pet should he ever pass this evaluation of yours?"

Kelvin waved his hand as though it wasn't something of importance. "That all depends on whoever will own him. He could be bought by a Chinese businessman, a kinky German, a French lad, or some old American. Judging by the looks of this doll of yours, he would be sold at a staggering price." He leaned in again, tracing Ciel's jaw with his fingers. "...I might even keep him for myself."

Ciel tried not to run away from where he currently stood. He was starting to doubt whether he could pull it off, or that he really was fit to work with the Elites. For now, he did the best thing he could... Gripping Sebastian by the back of his shirt and pressing as close to his side as possible.

Sebastian felt his partner tensing, and honestly he had all the reason to. This Kelvin man was a vile, sick individual and Sebastian would enjoy shoving a bullet down his throat once he got the permission. He tugged Ciel close to him, squeezing his shoulder as though assuring him that he wasn't alone.

"Let's get it over with, shall we?" He said. Kelvin nodded and circled the two of them like a starving shark.

"Alright. Now, little darling." He grinned at Ciel, stopping just in front of him. "Strip for us, would you?" 

With that, Ciel felt his heart drop. Panic started eating away at his core and before he could even open his mouth to protest, Sebastian had lifted him up by the thighs, shoving his face against his neck.

"Will you let me help him? His outfit for today involves a lot of clasps and strings. And he's usually used to being undressed by his daddy." He heard the man say. Kelvin let out a small grunt before, thankfully, giving them permission.

Sebastian walked over to the massive bed and knelt in front of Ciel as though undoing the choker around his neck. "Ciel, you don't have to do this. We underestimated this mission. Call for back up as I try to take down as many as I can. Meet me outside but take my car if I'm not back within ten minutes." He whispered against his ear once sure that they were out of earshot.

Ciel was breathing heavily. So badly, he wanted to follow through and get the hell out of that place as soon as he can, but the logical part of him knew that even though Sebastian was the greatest fighter he knew, he still was beyond outnumbered and only a miracle would get him out through that door without a bullet wedged between his eyes. And honestly, that scenario filled Ciel with nothing but a gut-twisting dread.

"No. That's impossible, Sebastian. I won't allow it." He replied, shaking his head. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him because of this.

"Need I remind you that I am your superior, Phantomhive? Now, when I say that you are going to get out of here, you have no bloody choice but to do so. Or do you want me to report you for insubordination? You'll never be part of the Elites ever after I do s--"

"Piss off, Sebastian!" Ciel bit back in a harsh whisper, meeting the heated glare head on. "I don't care what you say to the higher ups after this, but keep in mind that in order for you to do that you sodding need to walk out of here alive." Promotion be damned, Ciel was determined to stop this idiot from committing a certain suicidal move.

"The only chance we could do that is to follow this sick bloke's every request. I may be younger and less experienced than you but please, just this once, trust me." He placed both hands at either sides of Sebastian's face, watching those crimson eyes soften. Giving way to the blatant concern that was previously masked with aggression.

"Alright. But you only need to say the word and I'll shoot anyone for you." He declared with utmost truth. "Specially that fat wanker." He growled which made Ciel grin for a bit.

Slowly, that skimpy, gothic outfit fell to the ground until Ciel was standing in all of his naked glory for everyone in the room to see. He fought off the urge to cover up his privates and tried to ignore Kelvin's hungry eyes that roamed against him from head to toe with malice and want.

"Magnifiquè." He hollered, almost as if he was near salivating. Sebastian bit his tongue to control the boiling rage inside him. With respect to his partner, he avoided gazing at Ciel no matter how much he had dreamt of the moment.

Kelvin instructed the poor agent to do various sorts of poses that he all took in with hungered delight, Ciel was shaking from being exposed to the cold air and the amount of humiliation that he had to endure.

"Very good. He's one of the loveliest specimen I've ever seen." The man announced, clearly pleased by the little show. "Now, it's time to assess his performance... Mr. Black, care to demonstrate?"

Sebastian immediately knew what the sick fucker was pertaining to but the small part of him wished that he had it all wrong. "What do you mean?"

Kelvin laughed as though the query humoured him. "Show us how you've trained your pet, Black. I want to know how good and obedient he is when being fucked."

"I... I don't usually fuck my pets in front of others, what I do in the bedroom is... for my knowledge alone." Normally, Sebastian was cunning and quick-minded, but this time he could feel his mind shutting down as he runs out of alibis to prevent the inevitable from happening.

"Then, perhaps I could ask for a volunteer, then? I'm sure some of my men are willing enough to assess this little beauty." Behind Kelvin, a handful of blokes expressed their agreement, eyeing Ciel like a fresh piece of meat tangled amidst a lion's den.

Immediately, Sebastian cursed as his words backfired against him. He met Ciel's frightened eyes and stepped forward to grab the approaching lad by the arm. "No! Don't fucking touch him." He snapped, heaving with rage and uncertainty. "I... I'll do it. Let me." He faced Kelvin and hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he had felt.

The man rose an amused brow but fortunately nodded his head in agreement. "Very well. You know his body best, I suppose." He said and ordered his puppet back, who shot Sebastian a displeased glare.

The taller agent started making way to the naked fellow, keeping his eyes locked with Ciel. 

"Use the bed." They heard Kelvin say.

Sebastian reluctantly guided the shaking man on top of the white bed, hovering above him with a worried look. "Do you still want to do this?"

Ciel swallowed, feeling like he had no other option. Still, he was glad that it had been Sebastian, not one of the monster's minions. "Yes." He breathed out, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Sebastian's shirt.

Albeit reluctant, Sebastian would be lying if he said that the sight of Ciel naked under him wasn't one of his greatest fantasies. Still, he didn't expect that it'll come true under such a rubbish circumstance.

Shoving the thoughts aside he distracted himself by latching his mouth against Ciel's neck as those smaller hands fumble against his buttons. Easily removing the button-up shirt that he wore. His hands lowered to gently rub at Ciel's perky nipples, earning small grunts from the boy below.

"Show me how well he eats a cock." Kelvin demanded as though casually asking for a glass of water.

Ciel winced from that lewd request and whatever sense of peace that he managed to fake by dwelling into Sebastian's touch was shattered like his dignity. Yet still he nodded to his companion, indicating his permission.

Sebastian guided his partner to a sitting position and started undoing his fly. He wanted to smack his face when Ciel reached for his shaft from within the confines of his boxers, only to find it half erect merely from tasting Ciel's skin. "Sorry. I can't help it."

The words were uttered but lost to Ciel. It wasn't his first go around the merry but he already knew that he'd have a problem servicing the organ he held by his hand. Sebastian was just semi-erect but it already felt bigger than anything Ciel ever touched. Fascinated, he fished out the member and started stroking it to fullness. Just to see how big Sebastian could get, he told himself.

It simply was inevitable, Sebastian concluded as he quickly felt his cock respond to Ciel's every stroke. He hadn't been touched by another since he started to fancy the other male, and here he was, kneeling between his legs and stroking him with vigour. 

The man gasped like a little virgin when Ciel experimentally licked him across the slit, smacking his lips as though assessing his flavour. He probably (hopefully) found it satisfactory when Ciel opened that gorgeous mouth to wrap his lips around Sebastian's tip, glancing up to meet his awed eyes as Ciel took him within his warmth, inch by agonizing inch. "Hah, fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Ciel let the cock slip off as he caught this breath. Having that massive thing inside his mouth was exhausting but the heavy pants and curses from Sebastian made him want to try coaxing out more. So naturally, he devoured that shaft again. Sebastian, almost instantly, responding to his movement.

Having that mouth on him should be illegal, Ciel could only manage to take in about 3/4 of the his length but he more than compensated for it but tugging and twisting the unattended part with his hand. "Yes... Shit. That's good." He can't help but mumble once that ashen head started bobbing up and down.

A moan escaped his lips when Sebastian gripped a handful of his hair, those jean clad hips started bucking slightly and more of the luscious sounds came from the man above. It was hedonic, how he could turn the perfect and deadliest agent into a mess with just his mouth and his hand. Each of Sebastian's wanton sounds rush through Ciel's cock as he continued feeding on the bloke's member, and when Ciel glanced up to take in Sebastian's state, the man's flexing abdomen and that stretched column of neck as Sebastian threw his head back was something more glorious than any depiction of a deity.

"Yes, baby. Mmmm~ More... Give me more." With his eyes closed, Sebastian lost himself within the make shift paradise he created. Wherein there's just Ciel and himself inside the privacy of his own bedroom.

As though on auto-pilot, Ciel reached a hand to grab the handful of testicles below the shaft, rubbing them gently against the soft pad of his palm. Receiving an excited buck from Sebastian that jabbed at the back of his throat. The action only added to his arousal that he can't help but grab his own neglected member and give it a succession of quick tugs, moaning more onto Sebastian's erection.

So close Sebastian was to the edge as the hand against Ciel's scalp tightened and more obscene sounds left his lips. He almost tipped over the said edge until the other presence in the room shattered the fantasy made up by his mind.

"That's enough. Get on with the main act." Kelvin stated, his voice hoarse and breathless and the last thing Sebastian wanted to do was peek past his shoulder to confirm the cause of such sounds.

Ciel's lips were swollen from the previous activity, he was panting softly and flustered all around his face and down his neck. He watched as Sebastian popped two fingers inside his mouth and suckled on them, noting that the man's garnet pools were blown wide with arousal.

At first he traced with fingers around the rim, barely pushing in before Ciel gave him another nod. He spent minutes trying to coax that tight little hole to relax and loosen up for what's to come, rubbing at Ciel's prostate in order to hasten the process. 

Sebastian would be lying if he said that the next words were meant with a hundred percent sincerity, knowing that his dick throbs with the mere prospect of being buried within the orifice that he so thoroughly prepares. "We don't have to do this Ciel." He utters, pulling out his fingers once he deemed it was enough.

Ciel rose a brow, feeling hot and dizzy from all of what happened within the hour. "Isn't this what you wanted? You've been asking and asking me for it for months... Why change your mind now that you have me where you want me?"

Sebastian flips them over from a sitting position to Ciel pinned beneath him, their faces a mere inch apart as he gave the lad a scowl. "That's because I wasn't lying when I said that I like you, Ciel. I do want you, I want you so very bad but I want you to want me too. I want you to beg me to give it you, not because you don't have a choice."

Ciel blamed it all on lust, but he knew that Sebastian's words and his obvious concern from the very start was a massive factor to it. Giving in to the call of his flesh he circles his legs around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him close. 

"What if I say that I do want it?" He ground his hips up, feeling the weeping erection slide between his soft cheeks. "What if I do want you? and that I want you now?"

Those words were the ones which caused the proverbial chains around Sebastian to snap. With an aroused and enraged growl he harshly shoved his mouth against Ciel's, instantly starting a harsh and violent pattern that voiced out all of his frustrations. It certainly wasn't how he imagined their first kiss would be, but alas, it never could be more memorable than that.

Ciel laced their hands together above his head, trying to keep up with Sebastian's aggression. He felt the tip squeeze past his prepped up opening and he accidentally bit Sebastian's lip from the sting. "Hah~ shit!" He cursed,  squeezing hard at their intertwined fingers.

Sebastian shuddered once he got most of his shaft inside who he considered the most desirable man he had ever met. The attachment itself was euphoric that, once more, nothing else mattered except the two of them and the moment they shared.

"Move." Ciel said, noting Sebastian's dazed nod. "But kiss me." He added, missing those lips on him.

This time the kiss was more passionate than aggressive, but it still was bruising and equally as intense as their first one. Sebastian started rolling his hips and after a whilst it escalated into harsh snaps with quick grinds of his base.

Ciel had his back arched, chest jutting up and against Sebastian's face. Taking this as an invitation, Sebastian wrapped his lips around one nipple and started rolling his tongue about the sensitive nub, further pushing Ciel into the brink of unimaginable euphoria.

"Ah, daddy! More! Ngh~ Don't stop, daddy please!" He suddenly shouted, surprising both Sebastian and himself.

"Fuck." Sebastian cursed, his hips automatically snapping faster from the lewd cry. "So good for me, little one. So very good for daddy." He countered, feeling like he was so close to the best orgasm he would ever experience.

He untangled his hands from Ciel, lifted the body from the mattress to wrap his arms tightly around it as though afraid Ciel would just up and vanish all of a sudden. Their chests rubbed against one another and Ciel held on to his partner's back for dear life as the thrusts only increased in pace and intensity.

With his mouth against Ciel's ear, Sebastian left a mark there, feeding Ciel his every moan and groan. "You... ah~ feel so much better than... my dreams of you."

The lewd confession along with the continuous jabs at this special spot had Ciel pumping his cock with gusto, so lost in euphoria that he clawed at Sebastian's back so hard the trail bled from his blunt fingernails.

"Fuck, ye-ahhh-sss! Sebastian! Seb...astian! Sebastiaaaan!" The younger agent shouted to the white ceiling, loving the name more and more as he screamed it. Sebastian gave one last curse before letting himself succumb to bliss, joining Ciel in his orgasmic peak and delighting with the pain onto his back. Anything to remind him later on that the moment indeed happened and wasn't just one of his deceptive wet dreams of the younger male.

Still thrumming with post-coital euphoria Sebastian met those beautiful blue eyes, smiled fondly at his partner and was just about to dive in for another heated kiss.

Until an ugly reminder brought them back to reality...

"You're... Sebastian Michaelis, aren't you?" Kelvin's grim voice came from behind the pair.

Sebastian's whole body stiffened, realizing that Ciel had been screaming his name for the past few minutes and both of them did not even notice it...

**Author's Note:**

> Ending: They died. KIDDING!  
> Plottwist: It was all part of Sebastian's wet and wild dream! HAHAHA KIDDING AGAIN! Seriously, I leave that up to you guys, but keep in mind that Sebastian is dubbed the best for a reason so they probably were able to get out of there alive... _probably..._


End file.
